One manner of configuring such a rolling door has furthermore become known from DE 199 15 376 A1 where the spiral portions of the guides are configured as a circular spiral. This results in a smaller depth of construction space into the installation space of the rolling door. In addition to very high operating speeds, this door moreover enables very low-noise and low-energy operation.
Driving these rolling doors is generally achieved through traction means such as chains, toothed belts or the like circulating as drive organs on both sides of the door aperture in the door casements and attacking at a floor-side end portion of the door leaf, i.e., at the lower terminating member or at an adjacent slat, etc., where they introduce the drive force to the door leaf. Each drive organ is guided at its outer strand in such a way that the latter extends substantially within the plane of the door leaf, thus ensuring optimum introduction of force. To this end, the drive organs are deflected at the respective lower and upper ends of the rolling door with the aid of chain wheels or pulleys, etc. In this context, synchronous introduction of the drive energy to the door leaf is of particular importance, for which reason a driving connection between the drive organs having the form of a drive shaft is provided. In the case of a rolling door in accordance with DE 199 15 376 A1, this drive shaft directly interconnects the upper deflection rollers of the drive organs, so that the introduction of force is effected simultaneously, and jamming of the door leaf in the guides is avoided. In the area of a casement of the door arrangement, the drive shaft is driven by a motor which—in the case of an industrial door in accordance with DE 199 15 376 A1—is mostly arranged in the center of the circular spiral such as to project through the latter in a direction toward the other door side and thus avoid an additional lateral projecting length at the door arrangement. The motor is furthermore connected to the drive shaft by means of a toothed belt, a chain, or the like. This drive type is shown by way of example in DE 102 13 811 A1 where the fast-moving industrial door in accordance with DE 199 15 376 A1 is employed jointly with a fire-protection hanging.